


It could've been worse

by Waytoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gai show his balls here beware, Happy Ending, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Soulmates, im a weak for soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waytoo/pseuds/Waytoo
Summary: In a world where the first words your soulmate says to you appear written somewhere in your body, Genma always swore that, when he actually found his soulmate, he would say something to rival the damned words written on his hips.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	It could've been worse

In a world where the first words your soulmate says to you appear written somewhere in your body, Genma always swore that, when he actually found his soulmate, he would say something to rival the damned words written on his hips. Of course some people had it worse, people with "hello", "good morning", or perhaps "nice to meet you". People who never knew their soulmates, or the ones where their words were the firsts and the last at the same time.

But, when it comes to hilarious words, he had it bad. He could admit that, and Raidou had already laughed until he cried when he saw it accidentally in a mission some years ago. Only the threat of turning him into a poisoned pincushion guaranteed his silence, and even that was tenue at best.So he made sure that, if that was supposed to be their first thought of him, he would make sure that opinion was changed really quick and efficiently... after he said something similar back. Perhaps he could use the bet of Kakashi's team as inspiration, say something related to buck teeth and a gigantic wart. It didn't even needed to be real, after all, his wasn't actually true either! "Shut up Raidou!"

He reflected about that, nursing a beer in some random anniversary/party/bar Aoba had dragged him after arriving from a mission that same afternoon and wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep for the next three days. He could see most of the jounins in the table next to him and even Kakashi and his students were there. "Not that young anymore" he thought seeing his masked friend look softly to the pink haired girl next to him, who threw her head back and laughed at some kind-of-very-drunk shinobi antics near.

Dozing off, he never saw what started the discussion but suddenly Gai and Ebisu, drunk as pigs, had decided that trying to fight in skirts were a "very worthy endeavor, indeed".He snorted on his drink and wondered where they had found skirts and praying that they had not stolen from some random chick in the bar. Until they ended up throttling each other on top of the table and "where the fuck were their underwear?!"

"That's the smallest dick I've ever seen"

No. 

That was not happening. 

He turned, prepared to say to the poor soul that they had the yellowest teeth he had ever seen when his mouth runned faster than his brain (and saved his sorry ass, honestly)

"Dammit, you're beautiful!"

And she was, silky blonde hair, red lips and big blue pupiless eyes who showed the same surprise that was probably in his face. The Yamanaka heiress wasn't a stranger to him, but they has never actually mingle before. 

"That wasn't how I imagined you saying it" she mused, before freezing ."Please tell me you don't have a mark critiquing the size of your dick"

"Right on top of it, baby" He answered with laughter in his voice, relieved that the mark wasn't referring to his dick and giddy over the fact that she was his soulmate. Her answer was a funny face followed with guffaws of laughter, hitting the table with her hand and doubling over. He smirked when she faned herself and dried the mirth tears eyes with the tip of her fingers. 

"Yamanaka Ino, pleasure to meet you" She held out her hand, the joy still sparkling her gaze.

"Shiranui Genma, the pleasure is mine" He answered with a firm handshake. "Can I buy you a drink?" 

She smiled.

And if he made sure to follow through with his promise to prove her that his mark was utterly wrong and make her forget her own name, that's nobody's business.

**Author's Note:**

> I call this "my first attempt as a writter because quarantine is boring af"


End file.
